


Smut practice

by Mysterious_Prologue_Guy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy/pseuds/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy
Summary: Random practice scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingLacking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/gifts).



He stood there with his forehead resting against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. The hot water poured down around him, the steam slowly rising and clouding its way from the heat of the spray. Why couldn’t he seem to get her out of his mind after that kiss? His fingers moved to brush his lips, her taste had been so sweet and her kiss so soft. He could still feel a ghost of the sensation from her mouth under his, a soft gesture of affection. Zen groaned softly as the memory of the moment drowned all other thoughts from his mind, the feeling of her hands on the firmness of his chest causing him to turn around and lean his back against the cool shower wall as he buried his face in his elbow. He couldn’t get enough of her. The lovely curly ringlets that gleamed in the starlight, the softness of her beautiful lips, and the lovely caramel color of her skin. His heart was racing as his thoughts of her continued to plague his every waking moment. It felt like everything he’d ever conveyed in his acting career for the feeling of love. Wrapping his arms around himself, he sniffled. He wished that she could have been here with him today. In his mind he could even see it. She would open the door, slipping off her clothes to join him in the warm spray of water. He shivered as his body reacted to the feeling of her joining him. The pressure of his growing erection causing him to sigh. All men are wolves, himself included. He stared at the shower curtain for a long moment. He wanted to love her for the rest of his life. To never leave her side. Reaching down with one hand regretfully, he wrapped his fingers around the length of his shaft and slowly began pumping it in his fist.  
He closed his eyes as his fingers worked gently, rubbing the length of himself as thoughts of her continued to replay in his mind. A soft moan escaped his lips as he imagined her kissing him. The sweet perfection of her lips against his once more. He quickened the pace of his strokes as his breathing picked up, imagining the way she would mold her body against the front of his as his tongue parted her lips to slip inside. The pleasure of that scene in his mind drew out a soft groan. His hips began to rock into his hand, each thrust bringing him higher and higher as his soft cries filled the small bathroom. His fingers moved to massage the vein underneath his shaft as he pumped himself into the hand, more soft moans filled the air as he thought of how wonderful it would feel for her to touch him in this way. His heart raced, and he was gasping for air. The pleasure that her touch would bring him far superior to what he could achieve on his own. “I love you,” He whispered out softly as his hips rocked into his hand faster and faster. A soft but drawn out moan of her name escaped his lips as he felt himself release. The hot spurts of cum dribbling down his hand and onto the shower floor. Breathing heavily, he sighed. One day very soon, he would tell her. She would know just how much she meant to him, know how much he loved her. His shoulders fell. That day would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly stood and crossed the room to the bathroom door. Once he reached the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. His breathing was labored as he leaned back against the door for a long moment. What was it about her that made him lose control so easily? He stared down at the obvious bulge in his pants, hoping that she hadn’t noticed just how much her touch had affected him. A quiet groan escaped him as he moved away from the door and snatched a few Kleenex from the counter by the sink. His heart still raced as the picture of her face, a soft blush adorning her cheeks, returned to his mind. Never before had he craved the touch of another in this way, it was as though her very existence was his sweetest paradise and his cruelest torture. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall as he breathed in and out slowly. Air. He needed air to calm himself down. He stared down at the wad of tissues in his hand, this was for the best. Unknown sighed quietly before undoing the button and zipper of his pants and pulling it away just enough to free his swollen erection free of the confines of the overly tight material. A soft sound escaped him as he grabbed the hardened flesh in his hand, his mind conjuring up an image of Nari doing this for him as he slowly began to stroke it with gentle motions. His head fell back against the wall as the warmth of his hand pumped up and down the length of his shaft, soft moans and grunts escaping him as he pictured her touch on him. The way that her eyes would watch him as she pleasured him pulling him higher and higher as he quickened the pace of his strokes. His breathing picked up and his hips began to thrust himself into his hand, tightening his grip slightly as his legs began to twitch. Gripping the wad of tissue tightly in his hand, he wrapped his fingers tightly around his leg as the familiar feeling of hot tingles began to overtake his extremities. His heated core felt tight and he held his breath as he cried out softly, so close. He was so close. His eyes slipped shut and his quickened his thrusts once more a strangled moan escaping him as he quietly called out her name to himself. “Oooooooooooh…. Narrrrriiiii.” His assault on his hardened flesh slowed as he felt his release, heated strings of his seed coated his hand as it pulsed a low and drawn out moan escaping him once more as his movements slowed and he buried his face in his own elbow, panting quietly for a moment. If just the thought of her touching him like this made him feel this good. He wondered how much more amazing it would feel to actually have her touch him. The notion itself making him almost want to go again as he relaxed against the wall, wiping the strings of seed from his hands and shaft. He wanted her as he’d never wanted anyone before. He was not accustomed to needing anyone in this way.


End file.
